


Fatal Petals

by mwarkle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sickfic (kind of), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwarkle/pseuds/mwarkle
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta knows that he's a puzzle with a missing piece. He had his friends who he loved dearly and football fans that gave him the strength to go further in his career, but it was never enough to fill the hole in him.Until he met his missing piece.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Fatal Petals

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* please read this fic with caution, not my best work but i cant stand the thought of not writing this.
> 
> not beta-read!!

Nakamoto Yuta.

Or as what everyone calls him, "Lion" for his speed on the field and for his long hair that he doesn't really trim that often.

"Lion!" Yuta hears his name being called, senses heightening as the ball passes to him. His legs work like magic, gliding through the grass like it was nothing. The ball stays with him despite the attempts of his teammates to steal it from him.

His mouth slightly moves, forming a smirk once he sees his dear friend Johnny protecting the goal, who is known to be the best goalkeeper in the area.

But he's Nakamoto Yuta, the lion, the MVP. Nothing can stop him.

So when with one move of his right leg, the football makes it way to the corner of the goal (which is how Yuta normally scores).

Everything happens in slow motion.

Johnny's stance quickly changes, eyes trained on the ball, and arms wide open to receive the ball. He dives to the left corner where the ball is heading, body landing on the grass and arms stretching to its limit.

The ball enters the goal.

Then cheers are heard, whistles are blown and the teammates celebrate their win. Johnny however stays on the grass looking at the ball that entered the goal, chuckling at it.

From his peripheral vision, he can see a person giving him a hand so he turns his head only to see Yuta with a small smile on his face. Johnny accepts the hand and the other pulls him up on his feet.

"You like corners that much?" He questions the black-haired man as he dusts off the grass stuck on his stockings.

"Why not? It's much better to see people dive." Yuta replies, smiling right after. Johnny gives him a playful kick on his leg before saying, "Is seeing us goalkeepers dive funny to you?"

"Well if you actually put it that way-" He ponders on the thought but is interrupted by a sudden force on his back.

Yuta almost stumbles, keyword _almost_ when Jaehyun throws himself on his back without announcing anything. The younger gives Johnny a dimpled smile as a greeting.

"You fucking asshole I almost stumbled," The black-haired man complained but one of his back retorts back.

"But you didn't!"

"Nice pass you did there Jae," Johnny compliments him and he feels his ears turning a bright red.

"Thanks, I guess?? Nice try with the ball too!" He retorts, causing Yuta to let out a laugh. Johnny sighs, accepting his fate because he knows Jaehyun wouldn't let him forget this moment in his life.

"Are you going to go to your fans?" The eldest of them all say, head tilting to the group of girls that are waiting for the star player to come.

"Nah, I'm too tired from practice to give them my attention." He answers easily.

"Damn ma, who shat into your cereal this morning?" Jaehyun asks and tightens his grip onto the man.

"Whatever it is, I do not want to hear it at all." Johnny inserts and the two men agree with his statement.

"Are you guys heading home after?" The goalkeeper inquires as he walks towards the locker rooms, removing his glove too.

"Of course!" Jaehyun cheerfully replies with a sudden fist bump on the air. Yuta rolls his eyes at the younger's action and continues carrying him as he follows the other man.

"Do you miss your boyfriend that much?" Yuta asks his friend on his back.

"He misses Jaemin 24/7," Johnny answers before Jaehyun could even open his mouth, causing the dimpled boy to stick his tongue out at him playfully.

"As if you didn't beg Taeyong to leave his group study because you needed cuddles!" He fights back making Yuta snort.

"That was one time!"

"One time my ass-"

"Jaehyun I swear to God if you open your mouth one more time I'm going to fucking drop you." Yuta interrupts causing the said man to shut his mouth.

"That's what you get" Johnny smirks at the silent man who quickly gives him two middle fingers.

"Anyway Yuta, I need a favor.." The tall man trails off when he hears no reply. He turns back only to see Yuta giving him a stinky look.

"A favor? At this hour? I just want to go home man!" Yuta complains.

"You owe me one though,"

"When?"

"I gave you notes from Professor Kim's class when you were late because you wanted Starbucks,"

"I detect 100% facts and no lies," Jaehyun mutters which made Yuta drop his ass on the grass.

"Hyung!"

"I told you to shut the fuck up,"

"This is child abuse," Jaehyun says as he stands up, dusting his shorts before running towards the two males.

"What's the favor, John?"

"Well, you see.."

________

_Library_

Yuta sighs when he reads the sign above the double doors. He's freshly out of the showers and wearing an all-black outfit with a black cap on his head.

He tightens his grip on his duffle bag before opening the door of the school's library and entering the big room.

 _Taeyong asked me to send his Chemistry report to this guy named Donghyuck? Anyways, he's normally at the library during this time. Second floor, wearing_ _a tie-dye long sleeve._

 _Who the heck wears tie-dye?_ Yuta says to himself as he passes by the librarian who's busy talking with a student.

Just handing some paper would be some easy job right? Yuta never approaches people he has never met before and that's why he hates the favor he is doing.

When he reaches the second floor of the library, there are more people than on the first which makes it harder for him to spot the guy he's looking for.

Yuta pulls down his cap even more and walks through the tables in the middle of the floor, doing everything he can to find that guy named Donghyuck.

 _Fucking Johnny Suh, if this Donghyuck guy doesn't exist after all I'm going to fucking aim for his fucking balls the next time I see that fucker._ Yuta says to himself after roaming through the entire floor, he just wants this to be over quickly for fuck's sake.

He soon loses hope, getting frustrated even further and is so close to punching the wall. His impatient ass is not helping especially during this time.

"Yah! Donghyuck!"

_Wait_

Yuta stops moving and glances back, trying to find the voice who yelled the name. With his sharp eyes, he's able to see the guy Johnny talked about making him feel giddy inside because he can head home!!

"Are you Donghyuck?" Yuta questions once he reaches the table, the said man raises his eyes from the book he's reading and gasps once he sees who's in front of him.

"Are you The Nakamoto Yuta? The MVP?? The Lion?" Donghyuck questions with eyes so wide that its almost popping out from his sockets.

The guy beside him slaps Donghyuck with so much force causing him to flinch and whine at the pain he felt.

"Hyung what was that for?!" The tanned skin male complains, eyes fueled by anger.

"You were being an asshole-" The man beside him says.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but here's the Chemistry report of Lee Taeyong." Yuta interrupts the man beside Haechan and shoves the binder to him before leaving the table.

"Say sorry,"

_What?_

Yuta halts his steps and looks back, glaring at the man beside the tan male. He could feel his insides burning, the grip on the sling of his big tightens, and walks back to them.

"Say sorry? Why would I?" He questions and decides to remove his cap to get a better sight of the man who has the balls to talk back to him.

_Woah_

In his entire life, Yuta can confidently say that he has seen good looking guys but this man in front of him is _different._

His soft and delicate features compliments his daring eyes that are fueled by fire. The curls of his hair and the specs on his cute button nose is a cherry on top.

Oh.

His _smile_.

It wasn't really a smile? But Yuta isn't really thinking properly at the moment, stuck in time as the sounds around him are muffled as his brain goes into haywire.

________

"Johnny fucking answer the fucking phone," Yuta mutters as he punches the code of his apartment. Once he enters his apartment, he drops his bag on the floor and lands on his fluffy bed with a thump.

"I am in a crisis please fucking answer," he begs as he dials his best friend once again, after some beeps Yuta starts to lose hope.

"Fine bitch go fuck your boyfriend or something-" He bitterly says but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Okay first of all we are cuddling, second of all give me a good reason on why your ass decides to fucking call me this late at night," Johnny replies making Yuta punch his pillow in embarrassment.

"I think I'm sick," He blurts out.

"You are what?!" Yuta could hear the sheets shuffling and Taeyong's confused voice asking whats wrong.

"I think I'm sick," he repeats slowly.

"Yeah, no doubt bitch but what are your symptoms? Do you feel hot? Does your head hurt? Fuck you have to skip practice tomorrow if you feel like that." Johnny rants from the other line.

"I kinda feel hot? My cheeks are about to explode here man, plus there's this weird feeling in my stomach that I can't explain. I think I'm going to die John, Holy shit what if I die?!" Yuta shouts, now overthinking everything.

"Your what?"

"My cheeks are burning and fuck my stomach feels like there's thousands of fireworks inside," he explains to his dear friend again.

"Yuta, you dumb fuck," Johnny replies with a chuckle, realizing what is actually happening to his panicking friend.

"HEY!"

"Stop playing man I am serious, I am genuinely scared for my life. If I die tonight please play my favorite song at my funeral and wear that red dress you own." He trembles, hands automatically in front of his lips. He doesn't want to die, that was the last thing he wanted in life.

"You have a fucking crush Yuta," Johnny says with no hesitation making the panicked man wake up from his own bubble.

"I have a what?" he questions.

"A crush Yuta, you have a fucking crush. Oh my fucking God Yuta has a crush! Babe, we should celebrate!" he hears Johnny talk to his boyfriend of 4 years, Taeyong.

"A crush?"

"I swear you are so dense, look it up on google or something. Anyway, I need to go back to my daily cuddling session! Good luck on that lover boy!" Johnny sings songs before ending the call.

"A crush," he says.

"I HAVE A CRUSH?!" He screams, leaning on the wall for support.

"Okay, Yuta it can't be that bad right? It would fade away soon like the usual," he mutters to himself.

"Yeah that's right, you just think he's handsome nothing else."

______

It didn't fade.

For some fucking reason, Yuta still thinks of the man he saw with that Donghyuck guy who annoyed him to the core.

"You have a crush?!" Yuta jumps in fear once he closes his locker door, seeing a shocked Jaehyun at his side.

"Yes, is that a big deal?" He says and fixes his bag. Jaehyun's eyes widen and he freezes on the spot, he didn't expect that answer to come out that _easy._

"So who's the lucky-" Yuta quickly places his hand over Jaehyun's mouth to shush him. He shakes his head, a sign for him to shut the up which the younger replies with a nod.

He then slowly removes his hand from his face and adjusts the duffle bag on his shoulder, ready to go to class.

"Come on Jaehyun, Mr. Lee would-"

"Jaehyun! You're here!"

_That voice_

Yuta immediately faces Jaehyun, thinking it was just his head playing with him but it wasn't.

_He's there, right in front of him._

"Yes, Doyoung? How could I help you?" Jaehyun replies with a small smile, showing his all too famous dimples.

_Doyoung._

_What a pretty name_ Yuta thinks, his eyes focusing on the male he's having a crush on. His height and his appearance really screams _cute!_

"Thank you very much Jaehyun! I need to head to class now! Bye!" and with that, Doyoung leaves.

"Who was that?" Yuta questions once they start walking.

"Kim Doyoung, you don't know him?" Jaehyun asks and Yuta nods in reply making the younger halt his steps.

"How do you not know Doyoung?! He's like our second pride and joy of SMU!" Jaehyun rants making Yuta's eyebrow rise in shock.

"I don't know well about him, so humor me please," Yuta says and takes a left, seeing the all too familiar field.

"Okay? Well for starters he is a great singer and he nags a lot from what I've heard. Also, he loves to cook!" Yuta nods, keeping his stoic expression on his face so that it wouldn't show that he is dying inside with the new added information of his crush.

"Sadly he's allergic to-" Jaehyun was then tackled by Johnny, causing him to fall down on the grass.

"Fucking bitch," Jaehyun replies to the smiling giant on top of him.

"Anyway, how's the crush situation?" Johnny teases as he tickles the younger.

"None of your fucking business,"

______

 _How to make your crush like you back?_ Yuta types before pressing the search button.

Hear him out, this crush thing has been going for a while already and it seems he's actually forming feelings.

If you would ask him what he likes about Doyoung well he's going to list three things.

First, his cute smile that makes him all giddy inside. Sometimes Yuta would catch him smiling at his friends during lunch which was a sight to see.

Second, his kind nature. Despite being called a professional nagger, Doyoung likes helping people out no matter who. One time during practice, he saw him scrambling to help Jaehyun who fell on his back which made Yuta a little jealous.

Third, his entire existence. Okay, he's getting too cheesy already but what could you do to a man who's clearly whipped for Doyoung?

Yuta groans as he scrolls down, every result looks extra and embarrassing for him. Out of frustration, he slams his laptop close and lies on his bed in defeat.

But then his eyes wander around his bedroom and he sees the dried flowers Taeyong hanged on the wall.

And like those animated movies, a light bulb appears on his head. Yuta shakes his head and smiles, chuckling as he praises himself in his head.

So with that thought in mind, the man opens his laptop once again and starts looking at flowers and their meanings.

"A rose would be too forward right?" he questions, looking through the website. He bites his lips as he reads even further.

"I'm getting too soft here holy shit," Yuta groans after realizing that he's been scrolling through flower shops and cafes.

"I'll hope he'll like it," Yuta says to himself before he clicks the _add to cart_ button.

______

"Hyung hear me out, I think you should wear clothes that compliment your body! Not this," Donghyuck points out the oversized blue jacket the elder is wearing with skinny jeans and his old converse.

"I am here to study, not to please other people's eyes." He replies as he takes a turn, heading to his locker to grab the books he needs for his first class.

"I get your point of studying but at least wear something presentable? Just to spice things up you know?? What if your crush notices-" Donghyuck gets cut off when Doyoung starts sneezing bat shit crazy out of nowhere. The younger raises his eyebrows, wondering what caused his friend's allergies to act up.

"Oh," Donghyuck frowns as he sees a bouquet taped on the door of his friend's locker that contains a big sunflower with baby's breath. And what sucks, even more, is that the flowers that are in the bouquet are the flowers that Doyoung is _extremely_ allergic to.

"Get that- _achoo!_ Boquet ou- _achoo!_ Donghyuck- _achoo!"_ Doyoung continues sneezing, his nose feels _very_ itchy and it doesn't help that his friend isn't throwing the flowers away.

"Donghyuck get those flowers away from my fucking locker- _achoo!"_ Doyoung orders, causing the younger to roll his eyes before removing the bouquet on the locker door.

"What are you doing? Throw it away before I get- _achoo!_ " Doyoung asks, wondering why his friend isn't hurrying up. Despite being far from the flowers already, the pollen still triggered his allergies.

"Hyung there's a letter! Wait let me get it at least!" He says, hands already reaching the small letter nestled on the flowers.

"I will fucking tear your Twice poster in your room if you don't throw- _achoo!_ " Doyoung threatens his friend who immediately stills.

"You are joking, right? Hyung!" Donghyuck pouts when he sees Doyoung showing no signs of joking.

"Get it away from me please- achoo!" He begs to make the younger finally throw the bouquet in the trash.

"Done," The younger approaches the elder, but Doyoung sneezes once again when Donghyuck is in front of him.

"Fucking pollen- _achoo!_ " Donghyuck sheepishly smiles, remembering that his clothes made contact with the flowers.

"I have some medicine in my locker, you can borrow my books instead of yours." Doyoung nods, wiping his itchy nose with his handkerchief. The elder then feels it coming, the _big_ one.

"ACHOO!"

"That was so cute I'll give that a 10 out of 10 if you ask me," Donghyuck jokes around, but then lets out a wince once Doyoung slaps his forearm.

"Yah! Hyung what was that for?!" The younger exclaims, his hand rubbing the painful area. The allergy stricken man gives him a glare that immediately makes the other shut up.

"I will kill the person who sent those flowers- _achoo!_ " Donghyuck rolls his eyes and pulls his hyung by the shoulder and leads him to his locker that has a stash of Doyoung's medicine.

"Oh come on hyung, that's probably a prank that will only last today and it would disappear tomorrow!" He says to his friend who's sniffling and pouting.

"It better be one day,"

__________

It didn't last a day.

The day after the so-called "prank", even more flowers were stuck on Doyoung's locker. The flowers were always different every time.

Donghyuck keeps on insisting to grab the letter that is sitting prettily on the bouquet but since it has contact with the pollen, it would only make the allergy of his friend even worse.

So when Doyoung bangs the door of their shared apartment, the younger (who was studying for his chemistry test) jumps in shock.

"I'm seriously going to kill that fucker! They keep- _achoo!!_ Giving me flowers and- _achoo!_ " Donghyuck then leaves the table and heads to the kitchen to give him some water and his medicine.

"You didn't bring any medicine with you?" He questions as he fills up a cup with water.

"Of course I didn't- _achoo!_ You know how much of a hassle is to bring the medicine cas- _achoo!_ " Doyoung sneezes once again before reaching out for the medicine and water given by his friend.

After drinking the medicine, Doyoung feels a little bit better already.

"Who do you think sent the flowers hyung? Everyone on campus knows you are allergic to flowers more than anything." Donghyuck says as he adjusts the specs resting on his nose. He sees his friend crossing his arms together as he starts thinking.

"You know what? I don't even fucking know- _achoo!_ " The younger laughs, making the elder frown.

"They're just fucking with you I guess?" Doyoung gives him a middle finger in response, not liking what he just heard.

"In the lighter note, did you notice Yuta staring at you earlier?" Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows as he steals a pillow from the sofa and hugs it.

"Yuta? The Nakamoto Yuta? The MVP?? The Lion?" Doyoung says, eyes wide.

"Well isn't this familiar?" The tan male teases.

"I will seriously punch you right now but are you serious? Nakamoto Yuta?" Doyoung doesn't believe it at all.

"Yes! Nakamoto Yuta, the MVP and the person who so happens to be your crush!" Donghyuck sings, but when he sees the skeptical look on his friend's face he decides to take matters on his own hands.

The male suddenly stands up and heads to the table where he was studying on and goes through his bag. He then fetches out a case of highlighter pens (pastel colors) and heads back to his previous position.

"Yuta told me to give you these, you were too busy doing your English homework on the bleachers." He then gives the case to him.

"He what?" Doyoung mutters as he holds the case in his hands. He could feel his cheeks burning up and his heart doing a little jump.

"Does this mean he likes you?! OMG HYUNG DOES HE LIKE YOU!?!?!?!?" Donghyuck shouts in excitement, genuinely happy for his best friend.

"I don't know," he replies before letting out a gasp once he sees a small note attached to the front.

_"I saw you at the bookstore yesterday and you were looking at this set, I hope you like it! P.S I like your smile <3"_

________

"So a little birdy told me that you're crush gave you something," Taeyong pokes Doyoung's side to get his attention which obviously worked because now the black-haired man faces his friend.

"It's none of your business Taeyong hyung," The Architecture major says before giving his attention back to his plates.

The elder pouts at the lack of enthusiasm and decides to take matters in his own hands.

"Oh, what's this? Woah when did you buy these highlighters? Wait is that a note-" Doyoung's eyes widen and before he snatches the highlighter case from his best friend who gave him a cheeky smile that Doyoung wants to wipe off.

"Can you not distract me? I need to pass my floorplan to Professor Kim later and you touching my things and poking my body isn't going to help at all." He says to his best friend who deflates at his reply and finally behaves.

Doyoung could sense the sadness radiating from Taeyong and it doesn't help that he now feels guilty of what he has done.

Despite the nagging voice in his head, he lets go of his pencil and faces his best friend who is now occupied (not really) with his neatly written notes all about different laws.

"You promise that you won't tell ANYONE about this? Pinky promise?" Taeyong's face immediately brightens, eyes now bright. He nods like crazy before intertwining their pinkies together.

"So, tell me everything!" Taeyong claps his hands together and gives his friend a bright smile.

Doyoung thinks he might regret doing this.

After telling Taeyong everything that happened to him and his crush (he also complains about the mysterious person who leaves him flowers every day which resulted in Taeyong to laugh).

"Doyoung that's great! I can't believe this is happening! This is your time to shine!" Taeyong then pinches the soft cheek of the latter which he quickly swats away.

"That hurts!" Doyoung massages his cheek to ease the pain.

"I didn't pinch it _that_ hard you know? Also, who is that fucker who leaves flowers on your locker? Everyone knows you're allergic to flowers." Taeyong seriously says, throwing a few punches which got a small laugh to bubble out from Doyoung's throat.

"Right? I swear if I see them I will not hesitate to kill them with my bare hands." He threatens.

"Yea-" Before Taeyong could complete his sentence his phone buzzes on the table. Being a responsible person, he takes the call and gives an apologetic look to his friend.

"Johnny? Yes babe there's maple syrup in our cupboards. You need help with what? You need cuddles? You're not going to die stupid, Okay fine I'm heading home. Love you," Taeyong ends the call and starts cleaning up.

"Doyoung I'm so sorry, Johnny is going to end up drowning in maple syrup and that is not a sight to see." He says with a pout, obviously hating the fact that he has to leave when he obviously wanted to talk about his friend's love life.

"You don't need to apologize hyung, I'll just finalize the floorplan one more time and leave the library! No biggie," Doyoung says with a bright smile that calms down Taeyong, the elder then leaves the room (giving the younger a small peck on the cheek which almost killed Doyoung) and leaves the future Architect in his project.

It only took him 20 minutes before he scurries off and passes his work to the professor. The professor took their time looking at his work, it was beautiful as always. "He will be a big architect one day," his professor brags to his co-workers.

The tried male is so excited to head to his shared apartment with Donghyuck, planning to just get into bed and never wake up.

But his plans are crushed once he leaves the building, he is greeted by the heavy rain that makes the man clenched his fist in frustration.

"The day that I don't bring my umbrella is when it rains, _great_." Doyoung puffs out. He wanted to contact his roommate but then stops when he realized that he'll only get nagged on and right now, that's the very last thing he wants right now.

There's only one thing that he could do, and that is to sacrifice his bag. Although that doesn't really sound appealing (as his bag contains important notes) he has really no other choice already. It's either risking his notes or waiting for the rain to stop which will take a long time considering the fact that it's still pouring heavily.

Doyoung's train of thought breaks once he hears the soft sound of an umbrella opening. He quickly looks up only to see a clear one above his head. The male's face scrunches up in confusion, not understanding how one just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You look like you needed one," A voice answers his question. He looks at his right only to freeze when he realizes that it's Yuta.

_Out of all the people, why him?_

"So, where are you heading Doyoung? Apartment? Cafe?" Yuta starts listing places but the other couldn't hear what he is saying at all because he's distracted by the fact his crush KNOWS his name and isn't that lovely?

 _He knows my name? Nakamoto Yuta knows my name?!_ He freaks out in his head.

"Doyoung?" The said man then snaps him out his facade, making Yuta chuckle at his confused face.

"Hey, no laughing!" Yuta looks at him amused as he tries to hold in the laugh bubbling in his throat.

"But to answer your question, the cafe would be nice." He suggests with a small smile.

"Cafe it is!" Yuta suddenly shouts, making the other flinch in surprise.

It wasn't as easy as what Doyoung had in mind at all, being a shy person didn't help him. Fortunately, Yuta's talkative self saved them both from the awkward silence that is slowly eating their insides.

"So Doyoung, isn't it weird that I haven't met you before our encounter in the library?" Yuta then takes a slice from their shared strawberry tart slice which the elder suggested because it was the dessert that the cafe is well known for.

The other lets out an awkward laugh in reply as he tries to remove the memory from his brain. He regrets acting so brave and mighty in front of his crush that time. Doyoung thought the other would forget the question, but Yuta patiently waits for him to answer.

"It's not weird, considering you are on the field 24/7 practicing for the next game along with your friends. Plus, as much as they think I'm popular or 'The second pride and joy of SMU' I'm just an architect major who minds my own business and have two annoying friends." He explains, voice raising at some parts to prove his points while Yuta listens attentively.

"You're an architect major? Mad respect for that, I can't even imagine the amount of work and stress you have to endure to just design a house." He says with a small smile. Doyoung lets out a breathy laugh once he realized that what his crush said is 100% true with no lies, but despite the crazy workload he gets, he still loves his major.

"Thank you! It's hard but the end result is always worth it for me. Anyways, what's your major? You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Doyoung quickly defends himself, trying his best not to be too straightforward and end up causing his crush not like him at all (which is what he is trying _not_ to do).

"It's fine! I'm a Business major, I wanted to try accounting but then I realized I'm not really _that_ smart at math you know? So yeah I'm a football player slash a Business major." He says proudly, chest puffed up to exaggerate it even further. Doyoung chuckled at the playful act.

"Your future wife would be lucky, like I'm sure that when you graduate from SMU you'll get offers from left and right trying to get you into their team." Doyoung explains, feeling his heart clench knowing that _he_ wouldn't even have a chance at dating him.

Yuta throws his head back and lets out a laugh, eyes tearing up. People started looking at the two, confused at the sudden loud noise.

"Yuta!" Doyoung grits his teeth, trying his best to make him stop. But there's no avail as the elder laughs even more and starts clapping like a seal.

"Listen to me, who said that I am straight? The last time I've checked I'm bisexual so..." Yuta trails off and looks at the man in front of him who has his hand over his mouth with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurts out, bowing multiple times. He felts so embarrassed because he just assumed his crush's gender in the worst way possible.

Now for sure, Doyoung has no chance at all.

"It's no biggie, I just figured it out weeks ago and I'm not really out to anyone yet except for my friends." Yuta dismisses it, offering his friend a warm smile to ease the other.

"Are you sure it's okay?" The brunette haired male whispers, not really yet sure if it's alright.

Yuta offers him a big smile, showing off the pearly whites that could easily blind anyone.

"I promise, anyway do you have some ad-" The black-haired man gets interrupted when Doyoung's phone rings out of the blue, he whispers a small 'sorry' before taking the call.

" _Hyung_ , if you don't go home any minute I am going to starve." Donghyuck whines through the call.

"A few more minutes I will leave the cafe I promise," He tries to compromise, he wanted to buy more time for him and Yuta.

"Kim Doyoung has a crush of SMU's Nakamoto Yuta!" The younger sweetly says as he types it on his laptop, threatening his friend.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm heading home. Don't fucking post that." He sternly says and the other replies with high pitched "Okay!" before dropping the call.

"Yuta I'm so sorry, I have to go home there's an emergency." Doyoung says with slumped shoulders. He really didn't want to leave because he was having such a good time with Yuta.

"Don't be sorry! Now hurry up before I make you leave the cafe first." He jokes around making the other smile.

"I'm really sorry Yuta," Doyoung once again says before standing up. The black-haired male sits forward and holds the wrist of the other, causing him to stop.

"If you want, you can treat me to this cafe next time." He offers and Doyoung is quick to agree.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

_______

After their very short encounter at the cafe, Doyoung still kept his promise and treated the elder to the same store. They chatted, share embarrassing stories of their friends, and even talked about celebrities that they both like.

When that day ends, Doyoung felt sad knowing that there is no excuse that he could use to meet up with the elder (obviously enjoying the company). But to his shock, Yuta seems to surprise him with cafe dates (is it even considered as a date?) and walks around the park.

And during those simple times, Doyoung felt that he isn't having a small crush on Yuta anymore. Instead, he's falling in love.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung felt sick.

Like really sick, his allergies are getting worse (due to the person who sticks bouquets onto his locker) and he feels himself shivering from the cold.

Thankfully, his professors understand and give him a sympathetic look before telling him that they'll save him some notes from their class.

_39.9 degrees Fahrenheit._

"That's a fever alright, let me get you some medicine and some food and I'll be back." Donghyuck leaves with the thermometer in his hand.

Doyoung releases a sneeze, his entire body shaking with the force. It felt _really_ bad, he couldn't even breathe properly because of the mucus blocking up his nares.

His body shakes furiously under the duvet as his body increases the movement to make the core body temperature warmer which will eventually kill off the bacteria.

_"Dear whoever is up there, please let the person who sticks up bouquets on my locker to fucking stop because so help me, I will rip them into shreds."_

"Woah, are you planning someone's death?" Doyoung looks up to see the younger with a tray that contains porridge with some warm water. The tan male didn't push him further and decides to plop himself on the soft bed.

"As much as I want to eat, I don't want to." He whines when he sees the Donghyuck already scooping up porridge.

"Well, let's do it the mother way then." He says with a wide grin that scares off the elder.

"What mother way?" Doyoung questions, not really sure about where this is going.

"Doyoungie~ Let's eat okay? Eomma will take care of you! Now look the airplane is coming open wide!" He says with a high pitched voice, shocking the other when a spoon is shoved in his mouth.

"Now isn't that great Doyoungie? Let's eat more okay?" Donghyuck grins as he places another spoonful of porridge in front of his friend's face.

_Note: Don't let Lee Donghyuck take care of you when you are sick._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


The three soccer players are huddled in the shared apartment of Taeyong and Johnny as they play Mario Kart on the Nintendo switch of the Medical Technology major.

Jaehyun and Johnny are getting competitive, leaning forward as they press the buttons harder (believing that the kart will go faster but it actually doesn't). They throw profanities at each other when one of them inks the other.

However, Yuta releases a big yawn. He felt bored despite playing his favorite game. He could text Doyoung, as they exchanged numbers once but he doesn't have enough courage to do so.

The game finally ends after three laps (with Jaehyun winning). Johnny groans as the younger starts flexing his win, nudging his friend's side to irk him.

"Your turn," Yuta catches the controller thrown at him as they start playing another round. He didn't feel like playing at all so despite being very competitive, he let himself lose for once.

"I WON!" Jaehyun sings as he stands up, doing a small celebration dance with a smile on his face. The TV shows the ranks, with his character Link on the top.

"You let him win," Johnny whispers as he moves himself back to the couch. The black-haired man shrugs, pretending to not hear anything.

"What's with the sour face hyung?" Jaehyun asks once he caught the elder slipping.

Yuta releases a sigh, snuggling back into the soft blanket that was given to him before replying with a gentle "nothing,".

"Are you kidding? There has to be something wrong, like you didn't even beat me in Mario Kart!" Jaehyun exclaims, with the Johnny nodding to whatever he is saying.

"You could tell us whatever is bothering you, right Jaehyun?" Johnny softly says, turning towards the younger who gives him two thumbs up in response.

"Well," Yuta starts, the two quickly became quiet as they wait for the reply of their friend.

"I like somebody," He blurts out. The male starts to look at his two friends, hoping to see a bad reaction but the two instead has a smile plastered on their faces.

"We been knew bitch. Damn, our friend is already growing up," Johnny then pretends to wipe off the tears from his eyes. Jaehyun and Yuta laugh at the action, finding their overly dramatic friend funny.

"So what did you do to get their attention? Did you perhaps write a sweet love letter or gave them chocolate?" Jaehyun asks, eyes lighting up with the thought of sweets (which was greatly influenced by Jaemin).

"I don't know if they would like chocolate, so I gave them flowers." Yuta easily answers the question. It suddenly became quiet but then the goalkeeper decided to break it.

"You sent flowers to the guy you liked huh? Man, Yuta you are whipped!" Johnny says with a teasing tone, making the other raise his middle fingers.

"Shut the fuck up man," Yuta warns him, eyes becoming sharper as he becomes serious.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Jaehyun rests his chin on his hand as he waits for the other to answer.

"Kim Doyoung" Yuta replies, feeling suddenly brave enough to say it without hesitation.

"Kim Doyoung? Isn't that guy allergic to flowers or something?" Johnny questions.

"BITCH DOYOUNG IS ALLERGIC TO FLOWERS IM-" Jaehyun breaks down into laughter, as he falls on the floor.

Yuta couldn't believe that his crush, who he gave different bouquets every single day is actually _allergic_ to flowers.

"Dude, no wonder why he's absent for the entire week. Oh my God, Yuta you are fucked." Johnny gives his friend a pat on the shoulder, which the black-haired man swats away.

"So what are planning to do? You need to apologize, like face to face." Jaehyun finally calms down from his laughing fit as he said something that made sense for once.

"Jaehyun's right, an apology is needed. Bitch you made him miss all of his classes this week-"

"If you remind me one more fucking time I would throw this controller on the fucking TV you hear me?" Yuta threatens, which easily made Johnny shut his ass up and behave for once.

"Now be a good friend and give me his address right now because I need to apologize for this entire mess." Yuta sighs as he slumps back on the soft sofa.

"Let me ask Taeyong, they're friends." Johnny offers and grabs his phone before spamming his boyfriend with the question.

"You better fix this thing up," Johnny says after giving Yuta the address. The soccer player thanks to his friends once again for the company before leaving the apartment and heading to their favorite cafe.

"Yuta is whipped," Jaehyun says once the door slams shut. The elder laughs at his comment knowing that it is very true.

"Let me beat you one more time in Mario Kart before my boyfriend comes home," Johnny offers with a competitive grin.

"Oh, it's on," Jaehyun replies with a smug look on his face.

________

After picking up Doyoung's favorite treats from their favorite cafe (which consists of cream cheese bread, few macaroons, and milk flavored cake), the male heads to the apartment next.

As he walks through the sea of people, his mind multitasks as he thinks of an apology that is genuine and not shitty at all.

_Hey Doyoung, I'm so sorry for giving you flowers every single day. I didn't know you were allergic to them at all because if I did the flowers should've stop-_

"Watch it!" Yuta stills when a bicycle zips by him, his heart beating erratically once he realized that he was almost run over.

He didn't have time to react that he almost got into an accident, so he returns to his journey of finding the apartment of his crush.

It didn't take too long for the football player to find the apartment, sure there were some wrong turns but he was still able to reach his destination.

Now, Yuta is standing in front of a white-painted apartment that looked as expensive as what Johnny shares with his boyfriend.

_Damn, he's loaded_

Yuta takes note of his appearance, he's wearing a flowy black button-up and some black jeans (being glad he isn't showing up in sweatpants and an ugly shit). His hair messy from the wind so he decides to comb it with his fingers.

When he thinks that he looks decent, he climbs up the stairs and stops when he's before the main door.

_You've got this Lion._

After giving himself a small pep talk to boost his confidence, he finally decides to knock on the door. His nerves spike up as he waits for the reply.

"Who the fuck is it this time?! I swear if this is another stupid prank-" Donghyuck stops once he sees the man in front of him. Yuta gives him a small wave with his hand that isn't occupied with the sweets. The younger freezes, his mind not believing the situation he is in.

"Donghyuck right? Is this the apartment of Kim Doyoung?" He asks, hoping that Johnny didn't fuck with him and give him the wrong address.

"Yes this is the apartment of Kim Doyoung, is there something I could help you with?" He answers and his eyes slowly trail down from man's face to the transparent plastic bag that contains sweets.

"I want to apologize to Doyoung," He states, wincing when he sees the eyes of the younger darkening.

"What did you do to him?" Donghyuck comes forward, cracking his knuckles to scare off Yuta who quickly answers with "I didn't do anything bad!".

The younger obviously doesn't buy him as he raises his fists up. Yuta was quick to dodge one of the hooks that almost hit him straight on the head.

"Hyuck?" The two looks back, only to see a drowsy Doyoung in an oversized sweater. The sick male's eyes widen once he sees Yuta outside, not expecting him at all.

"Why are you still outside? Let him come in Donghyuck, that isn't the way to treat our guests." He nags the younger who looks at him in shock of what he just said.

"B-but hyung!"

"No buts- _achoo!_ " He sneezes and Yuta could only think of one single thing: _cute._

"I'm sorry for that, my allergies are killing me. Come in," Yuta then accepts the invite and steps into the apartment.

As Doyoung drags Donghyuck away, he could still see the threatening glare coming from the younger a sign not to mess with his friend.

_It's going to be a long night._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You look tense," Doyoung comments on his crush's behavior before sipping the warm ginger and lemon tea Donghyuck prepared.

Yuta who's clearly in distress, combs his hair out of habit. For once, he didn't feel confident at all which was something he hasn't felt in years.

"I have something to tell you," He blurts out of the blue, he pinches his thigh after in regret of saying it.

Doyoung stills before collecting himself, he places the cup of tea on the small coffee table as he gives a nod, a signal for him to start.

"I'm sorry," Yuta apologizes, head now hanging low as he can't bear himself to see the reaction.

Instead of hearing yells, he hears Doyoung giggling which was weird (he expected him to nag him as always). So he looks up, smiling when he sees the other having a warm smile on his face.

"Sorry? What? Why are you apologizing?" Doyoung questions, now curious about what the man in front of him did.

"Promise you won't get mad? Pinky promise?" The sick man nods which urges the other to say his fault.

"I was the one who sent you flowers every day," Yuta quickly closes his eyes after speaking, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his crush's face.

"Well, that's one mystery solved. Why did you even leave bouquets on my locker every day? Did you not know that I am allergic to them?" Doyoung softly asks which shocks Yuta to the core, as he was expecting to be scolded.

"You aren't mad?" Yuta questions as he looks at Doyoung who shakes his head as an answer.

"Well if it wasn't you, I would go furious but it's you. Plus I realized that I haven't told you anything about me being- _achoo!_ " He sneezes, body shaking from the force.

Yuta quickly hands him a tissue from the tissue box on the table, which the other quickly accepts to wipe his runny nose.

"But still, I'm sorry." He says sincerely, eyes locking with Doyoung's who blushes at the sudden contact.

"If you say sorry one more time, I'll smack you," He warns which shuts Yuta up easily.

"Other than apologizing about the flowers, what brings you here?" Doyoung questions, lips pouting as he speaks (which made the other's heart flutter).

"Well," Yuta pinches his nose and closes his eyes, his heart urging him to confess his feelings while his brain is telling him to not do so.

And internal war starts to begin, he didn't know who to listen at all. Will he listen to his heart, confess his love, and get rejected? Or listen to his brain, keeps his feelings for himself and miss the chance of being Doyoung's possible boyfriend?

 _Fuck it_.

Regardless of the constant nagging of his brain, Yuta decides to just risk everything rather than regretting it in the near future. So, he takes a deep breath to calm himself down before confessing.

"I think I'm in love with you," The man confesses, eyes shutting quickly to not see the reaction of the other.

The silence kills Yuta internally, his mind starts telling him that it was a bad idea in the first place.

_See he isn't talking, I told you to keep your feelings but nooooo you had to not listen_

_Oh shut the fuck up-_

"Yuta you can open your eyes, I wouldn't talk to a person with their eyes closed about something _this_ serious." Doyoung states the obvious, which made the other have no choice but to open their eyes.

He was hesitant, he couldn't face the male in front of him after casually confessing his feelings. But once he sees the soft eyes of the younger, he knew it was alright.

"I think I'm in love with you too," Doyoung whispers, a blush starts to bloom on his face (which isn't caused by his allergies).

"You what?!" Yuta says, not sure of what he had heard. Because if it was just his hearing playing with him, he would break into tears.

"I like you, now if you make me say it again I would not hesitate to punch your smug face right now." Doyoung threatens, showing his fists off adorably.

"I won't," He reassures with a smile that eases the other.

 _So what are we now?_ Yuta questions in his head, they just confessed to each other and what's the next step? _Oh God, I need to ask Johnny he knows shit like this he's smart._

"What are we now? If you want to find out, how about taking me on an official date first?" Doyoung answers, as if he read Yuta's mind. The elder looks at him in confusion, not understanding how he knew what he was thinking about.

"You said that out loud,"

And now, it's Yuta's turn to blush from embarrassment. The male quickly hides his face in his hands and groans in frustration which amuses Doyoung.

"Now stop acting like a pussy and let me eat the cream cheese bread you brought," He nags with his whiny voice that made Yuta quickly pass him the bread.

"Thank you!" He grins before hastily opening the plastic cover of the treat. The man quickly takes a bite and shakes in happiness as he wasn't able to eat his favorite food in a while.

_Kim Doyoung, you've officially completed the mission of stealing my heart._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

"Babe look!" Doyoung points with his free hand that isn't intertwined with his boyfriend's. The pair are currently having a casual walk around the Hangang Park, finally being able to breathe fresh air after being stuck in their apartment for the upcoming finals.

Yuta looks at where his boyfriend's hand is pointing at and he sees a gigantic kite that is shaped like a butterfly, gliding through the sky.

"It's been a long time since I've flown a kite," Doyoung pouts as he shares his story of him begging his mother to buy him one (which failed of course).

"Well it's planned then, we'll fly some kites during summer break. Deal?" Yuta offers with a smile that shocks the other.

"You're bluffing," He accuses, not wanting to believe in a lie. Yuta places his hand on his chest as he dramatically says, "I would never,"

"Thank you so much!" Doyoung screams as he tackles Yuta in a sudden hug. The elder laughs as he rocks them both side to side, enjoying the warmth he gets from the hug.

_Nan kkumeseodo hansumeul puk shwieo_

Doyoung lifts his head up once he hears a snippet of his favorite song nowadays. He keeps singing it every single day and Yuta doesn't mind at all because his voice is amazing and full of emotions that it could move everyone, even mountains.

"I heard that too, wanna check it out, babe?" Yuta didn't even get an answer as the younger quickly drags them both to the person who's busking in the park.

_Da neukkyeojineun geol eojji moreun cheok_

"He's here! Babe Sam Kim is here?!" Doyoung freaks out when he finally sees one of his favorite singers. The male starts singing the song along with the singer, being sure to not disturb anyone with his voice.

Yuta wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist as they listen to the singer singing their entire soul out. It was adorable seeing his boyfriend sing alone cutely, moving his head side to side like a child.

_Shigani jinalsurok deo_   
_Buranhaejeoman ganeun geol_

_"_ Anybody want to sing with me?" Sam offers his microphone to the now growing crowd. Yuta takes this opportunity and raises his hand to let the singer know.

Fortunately, Sam was able to see Yuta's hand despite not being that tall. The crowd goes wild, clapping their hands when the singer hands him the mic.

"Yuta what are you doing?!" Doyoung exclaims when his boyfriend shoves the microphone in his hands. He wasn't expecting any of this at all.

"Showing off my boyfriend's singing skills," He deadpans.

"Yuta I can't sing!" He whispers, now feeling nervous as the crowd's attention is at him.

"I call that bullshit," Yuta says as he takes the microphone out of his boyfriend's hands.

"Please welcome, my boyfriend Kim Doyoung!" He says through the mic with a smile on his face.

The crowd starts chanting Doyoung's name, clapping along with the beat. The male pales at the attention, not used to being the center of it.

"You can do this babe, I believe in you," Yuta whispers to his ear before pecking his lips to boost his confidence up.

And to his surprise, Doyoung snatches the microphone and heads towards the center. The crowd goes wild, their cheering becoming louder when he places the mic in front of his lips.

_Can we make up in the morning_   
_Jigeum yaegihae right now_   
_Tto ulmyeonseo jamdeul geo ppeonhae_   
_Naega neol jal aljana_

Doyoung shocks the entire crowd when he sings the chorus even Sam Kim himself, everybody started to pull out their phones as they recorded him singing (to post it on social media after).

_Can we make up in the morning_   
_Baby babe hate to see you cry_

Yuta feels at ease when he sees Doyoung enjoying himself, finally being able to let go of the nervousness he felt earlier. The crowd screams in awe when he effortlessly sang a high note, impressing the audience.

And it surprises him when the singer and his boyfriend start to harmonize, they sounded better than what he expected it to be. Sometimes, he even begs his boyfriend to audition to companies because he believes that his voice is meant to be heard but sadly Doyoung wouldn't since he thinks his voice is just average (which was complete bullshit if you ask Yuta).

Most of the people are focusing on the singers, singing their hearts out but not Yuta. He isn't paying attention to them at all, instead he pays attention to the hands of Doyoung wrapped around the microphone.

But he stops, because looking at Doyoung's hands reminds him of that little velvet box that he has tucked away in the depths of his sock drawer.

He lets himself fall into a trance, thinking about just how well that diamond ring will match the sparkles in Doyoung's eyes.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](http://twitter.com/syhkill)   
>  [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/sichengd_)


End file.
